User blog:AustinDR/Favorite Complete Monster Defeats
Defeats #Bill Cipher's death (Gravity Falls): To be completely honest, even though I have watched the Weirdmageddon arc, I still personally don't feel Bill belongs because I still find him slightly too comedic to be taken seriously. I mean, yeah, his worse actions are by far what he did in the arc, but at the same time, I found myself laughing alongside Bill because of some of his previous actions such as pulling a deer's teeth out, or how he started to harm Dipper's body when he took possession of it in "Sock Opera." I'm not denying that Bill most definitely qualifies, but, hey, that's YMMV for you. With that being said, I loved this scene.For a being who claims to know everything, he really neglected to see Stanley as a genuine threat. In it, Bill tries to kill the twins in order to force Stanford to give him the equation so that he could take his madness worldwide, but when the deal is struck, it turns out that Grunkle Stan and Stanford switched places. And then when the Memory Gun is activated, Bill is reduced to a sobbing wreck. After he had spent an untold millennia of manipulating and destroying people, Bill is made to feebly beg for his life when he realizes that the tables had been turned on him. Also, the several morphs he made as he was being erased from existence was creative and slightly unnerving. And then to add insult to injury, he gets punched out of existence by an old man in his underwear. While there is reason to believe that Bill isn't truly gone, given Hirsch's comments, I am quite certain that he is dead. #William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's): Love it or hate it, one thing that made me keep going back to the games was the lore, and how I was trying to decipher it for quite a while. The killer was the Jack the Ripper of video games in which we have approximately eleven murdered children, and the gradual downfall of the pizzeria. After all of that speculation, we learn that the killer is named William Afton, and that he owns a factory called "Afton Robotics." In Sister Location, we have him sending his son, Michael, to free his sister who had been killed by his animatronics. We learn that Afton developed animatronics that were designed to entrap and kill children when isolated, and even though his daughter was killed as a result of his horrible schemes, it is implied that he was only interested in making her a killer like himself. And then we have Michael getting killed and disemboweled by Ennard becoming an undead entity hellbent on vengeance. After everything, Afton is tricked into going to what he assumes is another pizzeria, only to be incinerated (again) upon learning that it was a trap set up by his old friend, Cassette Man (pretty much Henry). And that quote that Cassette Man told to Afton as he was burning to a crisp was just chilling. It became my favorite from any video game - nay, any piece of media - ever. While I would also add that I liked seeing Afton getting crushed to death in the springlock suit, it sadly wasn't the end of him, so this is only counting his (re)death. #Ruth Chandler (Girl Next Door) and Chris Cleek (The Woman): I really wish that this happened to the real-life inspiration behind Ruth, Gertrude Banizewski, so this is very cathartic. After months on end of torturing Meg, Ruth finally met her maker when David makes a fire in the basement which causes Ruth to rush in to extinguish it. And without any warning, David jumps out and clobbers her to death with Susan's crutch. Honestly, I would've wanted Ruth to have been given a harsher death because of all of the crap she pulled, but at the very least, Meg took her with her. The novel has a slightly different ending for Ruth in that she was pushed down the stairs by David, resulting in her neck snapping. The best part about this is that the officer suspected him of doing this, but he lets him off because of how much of a monster Ruth was. While it doesn't save Meg, that was one less awful mother in the world. As for Cleek, he was simply an asshole who was pretty cartoony for me, but he engaged in torture, rape, murder, and the continuous raping and impregnating of his own daughter. He was a horrible, horrible father who felt he could get away with anything because he was a man. Just that blatant misogyny, bleh. He keeps a feral, cannibalistic woman hostage in his cellar, and tries to dominate her. Oh, yes, the woman got her revenge, and it was glorious. She kills Cleek in a grizzly fashion that is a perfect representation of the darkness of his heart. I think he did get his heart ripped out IIRC; I don't know since I buried my copy of The Woman. Both villains stand out as completely abysmal people who go out in very satisfying ways. #Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame): "Hellfire" aside, Frollo represents any real person who uses religion as an excuse to commit horrid actions. Really, Frollo murders a mother before trying to drown her son; he is aiming to commit genocide; he lusts after a member of the race he is trying to exterminate; he tries to burn an innocent family alive before trying to burn all of Paris to the ground in order to find Esmeralda; and he is a borderline rapist. His death is especially poetic, as he metaphorically is sent to Hell by falling into the molten lead in the streets. #Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?): The hypocritical judge of Toon Town, Doom aims at erasing Toon Town in order to make a freeway over it. He creates a truly terrible substance to permanently kill toons, and has the gall of subjecting a cute, little toon shoe to that fate. After revealing himself as a Toon, he tries to saw Eddie in half, but thankfully, Doom is bested, and he gets thoroughly dosed in his own dip, melting away into nothing. #Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3): While he doesn't die, his punishment is more fitting. After leaving Woody and his friends to die in the incinerator, he gets picked up by a garbage man, and is placed in the front of a garbage truck. What makes it especially fantastic is that Lots-O would slowly be gradually worn down by the elements and bugs, and he may as well end up in either the shredder or incinerator again, and no one would be there to save him. Serves him right. #Dick Hardly (Powerpuff Girls): I'll give this guy some credit: I'm quite impressed that he made himself appear more evil than the resident Devil-figure HIM. A former colleague of Professor Utonium, Dick discovers the Powerpuff Girls, and sees money making potential in them. He convinces them to give him some of the Chemical X, and he produces sorry excuses for copies of the girls and sells them worldwide. He even orders one perfect replica of Buttercup melted down for more Chemical X. When the real Powerpuff Girls discover his plan, Dick swallows a vat of Chemical X, becoming as much a literal monster as he is a metaphorical one. He tries to drain the girls painfully and slowly of their Chemical X, and even states that he'll continue to do so even when Utonium promised to produce Chemical X for the rest of his life if he were to let his daughters go. The clones realized the deep love the professor had for the girls, and they dog pile on their former master; Dick is then set on fire as he and the copies of the Powerpuff Girls are consumed by the flames. #The High Priestess (Samurai Jack): She basically drank Aku's essence, thus conceiving seven daughters that she intended to mold into killers. After years of systematically torturing them as a part of training them, she sends her daughters out to kill Samurai Jack. While I would've liked for a more brutal death, I am content with the fact that the High Priestess met her end when Aishi throws an arrow at her, and she falls to her demise. #Yoshihito Kanamori and Nafumi Shintani (Higanbana): Both of them presen tthemselves as being charismatic teachers, but they are both disgusting pedophiles. The former had sexually abused his student for what can be assumed throughout the entire school year, and then strangles her to death when she threatened to go to the authorities about what he had done. The latter created a pattern out of drugging young boys and torturing them not only for the gratification, but also so that she could internalize it by making paintings. While she accidentally caused the death of one of her victims, she felt no regret over it and saw it as his loss. Kanamori tries to become Mesomeso, an urban legend that was spread throughout the nameless school, but he fails by ignoring the three crucial rules for becoming Mesomeso. And so, Marie became Mesomeso instead, and she devours him. Shintani accidentally fails one of the rules regarding Renoir of the Art Room, and she gets trapped in a painting where she will continually run on a fleet of stairs for eternity...at least until Renoir gets bored and transfers her to another painting where she would die. #Captain Vidal ('Pan's Labyrinth''): After everything he had done from murdering a father and his son, torturing a rebel for a grizzly amount of time, to then murdering the doctor for euthanizing him, to even shooting his stepdaughter when she stole his son, Vidal is given no satisfaction of dying with dignity as Mercedes assures him that his son would never know his name. Would've liked a more gruesome demise than him simply being shot under the eye, but I'll take it. (Continued) Category:Blog posts